slycooperalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Bentley
Bentley is an anthropomorphic turtle and the secondary protagonist of the [http://slycooper.wikia.com/wiki/Sly_Cooper_series Sly Cooper series]. He is the "brains" of the Cooper Gang, devising many of their plans and assisting the gang through them. Biography Early life Bentley met both Sly and Murray while he was very young in the Happy Camper Orphanage. Bentley was there first as he was delivered anonymously to the Orphanage as an egg so he has no idea of the whereabouts of his parents or who they are. As he was more brains than brawn, he would usually hide from bullies and read lots of books in his free time. Murray was raised at the orphanage with Bentley. As Sly's parents were killed by the Fiendish Five, he was left an orphan and went to the Happy Camper. As they became friends, Bentley realised his intelect and knowledge fitted in perfectly with Sly's athletism and stealth and Murray's enthusiasm and they formed a bond that would become lifelong. Even at a young age he was the brains of the Cooper Gang and made many heists including the infamous "Cookie-Steeling Plan." As the years passed in the Orphanage, Sly and Murray grew taller and muscular where as Bentley simply grew taller, but not by much. ''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' In the first game, Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, he is portrayed as a quiet, timid shut-in person. Sometimes even a bit stressed and uptight, although he does this only because he wants to protect his friends any way he can. Helping Sly and Murray from behind the scenes, Bentley was essential to the Cooper Gang's exploits in retrieving the Thievius Raccoonus even though he never stepped out of the safety of the Cooper van. Bentley does most of the planning, but when Sly fell victim to a gas chamber trap, he put aside his fears and did some superb hacking to save the day and Sly's life. Had he not done this, not only would Sly have been killed, butCarmelita would have died along with him. At the very end, even Sly states he wouldn't have gotten anywhere without Bentley's planning. ''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' In Sly 2: Band of Thieves, Bentley has changed. Bentley becomes the team's expert in explosives and mechanical variety. Bentley also shows that he's capable of extremely advanced planning; even more so than the first game. Bentley is arguably the glue of all the team's plans and strategies. Accompanying Sly and Murray across the world to recover the lost pieces of Clockwerk, many things change for Bentley along the way. As opposed to the timid shut in he once was, Bentley is now willing to perform field work for the team. As the game starts, the player is given the impression that this is Bentley's first time doing actual field work, as evidenced by his unrelenting tenseness on the field and his standoffish way of speaking. This wears away slowly however, as the game progresses. During Episode 4, however, Bentley finally gets to show just what he's made of when Sly and Murray are captured by The Contessaand Bentley is left to fend for himself. He is, at first, http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120415233703/sly/images/3/3d/Frxs.PNGslightly afraid but knows he has to put his fears aside to save his friends. Bentley use RC Chopper and Crossbow for save his friends. The RC Chopper is a RC Helicopter which has Sleep Bombs and Missils. The Crossbow is a powerful Weapon which has missils and sleep darts that puts guards to sleep. Bentley becomes the main character temporarily, all cut-ins are of Bentley's insignia during the end of Episode 3 and Chapter 4 instead of Sly's insignia, which is usually shown. Humorously, instead of "Sly and the Gang in..." during the intro of Episode 4, the title reads "Bentley saves the gang in.." with the "and" crossed out in crude red marker. Bravely taking the challenge at hand by himself, Bentley manages to save his friends and seems to gain a great deal of confidence in his ability. This event serves as a great source of inspiration for him, proving that he can do much more than what he reckons. Bentley continues to greatly help the team, becoming much more forward with the others due to his experiences (even taking on Jean Bison in his first official boss battle). Sadly, however, a sudden tragedy strikes Bentley at the climax of the game. After Sly defeats the evil Clock-la, Bentley enters the robot's jaws in an attempt to remove the "Hate Chip" which controls the creature. He was crushed by the jaws, and as a result, is confined to a wheelchair. Murray feels very psychologically hurt by this as he wasn't paying attention. Bentley, however, holds absolutely no ill will towards his friend, believing that he did everything he could and that it wasn't his fault. Pre Sly 3 and Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves In between the Sly 2 and Sly 3, Sly and Murray recover Bentley from the hospital he was staying in. He shows, however, that he feels insecure with going back and feels like he'd be a "burden" to the team now that he's crippled. Sly has none of that, and the three escape, although Murray later leaves the team because he blames himself for Bentley's injuries, and begins studying the Aboriginal dreamtime arts in Australia from the Guru. In Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, Bentley grows more still. He plays quite a central role in the third game's story. As well as having to deal with his paralysis, Bentley seems surprisingly brash at times. He has been told more than once he had "gotten devious over the years", since his plans have steadily become more violent and painful for the enemy. At various times in the game, Bentley confronts the villain of the episode by himself and is quite verbally offensive. Bentley has also quite successfully turned his weakness into his greatest strength, as Bentley's wheelchair is loaded with all sorts of technology, making Bentley quite a threat. Every weapon Bentley has is integrated in the chair, and is clearly shown in the game (e.g. in Binocucom radio messages, while every other character's face is close to the camera, Bentley's is leaning back as the Binocucom is on a mechanical arm). He also made optimizer goggles to see better in dark environments. {C Bentley agrees to help Sly open the Cooper Vault, and after a rather dramatic reunion with Murray, the three go on to build an elite team of thieves to tackle this challenge. Eventually, he finds a love interest: the mouse pilot known as Penelope. At first, however, she is attracted to Sly and Bentley shows very subtle but strong feelings of jealousy over this, and even tries to impress her by saying that he is the brains of the outfit. He can't bring himself to hate his friend, but luckily he is able to prove his truly incredible heroism by saving Penelope twice. She returns the favor, and their blossoming love serves as an inspiration to Sly in his relationship http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120414145324/sly/images/3/36/Sly3-bentley3.jpgwith Carmelita Fox. Penelope is also the only character Bentley has shown even a small amount of insecurity over his disability to. Throughout the game, Bentley's contribution to the team effort is greatly emphasized. Not only does Bentley strive day in and day out to come up with a master plan to tackle the vault, all the jobs in the game arguably would never have been possible without Bentley. As well as the jealousy against Sly due to Penelope's attraction to him at first, it is hinted that there may be a notion that Bentley does all the real work and Sly takes all the credit. The game's villain Dr. M reveals he was the previous Cooper Gang's "brain" like Bentley, and he tries to convince him that Sly isn't his real friend. Bentley himself begins to have a suspicion that he and Murray are simply subordinates to Sly since only Sly is allowed to enter the vaults' superstructure. Murray reminds Bentley, however, that if the two had switched places Sly would be happy for Bentley because he's something more than credit or treasure, he's a true friend. Bentley's doubt is cleared and he stands by his beloved friends to the end, proving that they have a true friendship the previous gang seemed to lack. Epilogue After the final battle, Sly disappears. Bentley eventually finds that Sly has seemingly become an amnesiac due to an injury. Bentley finds Sly's cane and equipment as well as all of his family's stockpiled treasure after. When Sly doesn't return after a few months or so, the team splits up and goes their separate ways. Bentley and Penelope are the last ones remaining, constructing a new, more advanced Cooper Vault to maintain the legacy. Bentley seemingly inherits the Thievius Raccoonus in the end, becoming the first non-Cooper to write in the book. This emphasizes Sly's statement that Bentley is not a sidekick or lackey, but his "equal"; not only does he get to write in the book like Sly, Sly entrusts the family legacy and the Cooper Gang itself to Bentley. Bentley, however, is far too smart to be fooled by Sly's "amnesia", which is quite obviously implied to be an act to get close to Carmelita. While spying on Sly and Carmelita, Sly winks at him and Bentley can only chuckle and comment "That sneaky devil!" Whether the team gets back together or not is up in the air, although Bentley rather boldly states that while the gang's adventures may be over for now, the possibilities of something even bigger aren't. He also reveals that he is working on a time machine (the plans for the device are possibly in the Thievius Raccoonus as Bentley tells of the machine while writing in the Thievius Raccoonus), apparently with the goal of seeing how things will turn out for the gang in the future. Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time Bentley is confirmed to appear in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, his voice is heard in the background of the official trailer and at the Pax Prime 2011. It appears that he will wear his old helmet from Sly 2: Band of Thieves, but it is not confirmed. He is also still in a wheelchair. And he is seen in the leaked photo at E3 as having his safari outfit and hat like in Sly 2 in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Also from the recent character art, he seems to have made modifications to include two robotic arms and a mysterious eletronic device in his wheelchair. Appearance Bentley's apparent casual attire is a red bow tie around his neck, and what appears to be a short sleeved dress shirt, a watch around his wrist, and a sweater-vest worn humorously underneath his shell. This is his outfit in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus and is seen a few other times in the others. In Sly 2: Band of Thieves, Bentley wears what appears to be either a bullet proof vest or a safety vest, along with complimentary knee and elbow pads, showing humorously that Bentley is a safety first type of guy. He also wore a pith helmet on his head. In Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, as well as being confined to a wheelchair, Bentley now wears what appears to be blue bicycle safety gear and helmet. Bentley wears glasses throughout the games and wears gloves throughout Sly 2 and Sly 3. Personality Bentley's personality changes throughout his life. At a young age he's very quiet, shut in and a bit of a know it all. In the first game he appears happy to help Sly retrieve his family's book but is still panicky, nervous, and uptight. Nonetheless he still manages to pull through in the end and most likely gains confidence from it. In between the first and second game, Bentley finally decides to actively help his friends and goes out in the "field". At the start of the second game, he's obviously nervous and uptight as ever but this eventually fades as the game progresses. After the capture of Sly and Murray, Bentley is left to fend for himself, subsequently turning over a new leaf for his mannerisms. After pulling himself together and saving his friends, he appears more confident and relaxed than his previous self. Even after his tragic confinement to his wheelchair, Bentley is still quite confident in his abilities, using his wheelchair to the fullest extent. He is also, pointed out by Murray, that he is now very devious after all those years. This is backed up by some of Bentley's missions which require many guards killed, such as one where Murray must feed guards to a giant crocodile. Abilities Bentley's greatest and most primary ability is his intelligence. He proves this through all three games by planning every master operation and the plans behind the jobs to accomplish them. He is also extremely skilled with technology, upgrading his wheelchair with various weapons and gadgets as well as inventing numerous devices. Bentley's abilities include hacking; in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, he is more or less the player's guidance throughout the game. In Sly Cooper and Thievius Racoonnus, Bentley build machines for Sly. In Sly 2: Band of Thieves, his approach to stealth is more "cloak and dagger." He has a crossbow, which can shoot sleep darts and puts guards to sleep. Bentley also has an electric weapon that only one image in Sly 2. He also has bombs to blow guards up after he puts them to sleep. His only physical attack in Sly 2 was to swing his crossbow. He also had an RC chopper. In Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, his wheelchair has boosters, bombs, and sleep darts. Bentley make 3d glasses for Sly to see better. He can pickpocket with the Pick Pocket Pole and has a Grapple-Cam, one of his inventions. Bentley's Gadgets Sly 1: and Thievius Racoonnus *Bentley Hack Sly 2: Band of Thieves *Trigger Bomb *Snooze Bomb *Heath Extractor *Reducticon Bomb *Adrenaline Burst (with Legs) *Hover Pack (with Jetpack) *Size Destabilizer *Temporal Clock *Long Toss Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves *Trigger Bomb *Fishing Pole *Alarm Clock *Adrenaline Burst (with Wheelchair) *Heath Extractor *Insanity Strike *Grapple-Cam *Size Destabilizer *Rage Bomb *Reducticon Bomb *Hover Pack PlayStation Move Heroes *Combustor *Disc *Boll Relationships Cooper Gang Sly Cooper Bentley and Sly are childhood friends. Having been dropped off at the orphanage since he was an egg, Bentley possibly considers Sly a family member, since he doesn't know his own family. To Bentley, he's a vital person in his life and if he loses him, it's hard to part with the reminders. Though they have their share of frustrations, they're still close. Murray Murray and Bentley have also been good friends since childhood. Though their ideas contrast (Brains vs. Brawn), Murray considers him a little brother, putting responsibility on himself if anything happens to his smaller friend. This was especially true when Bentley was paralyzed by Clock-La's jaws, in which Murray blamed himself for not protecting Bentley. When the two reunite in Venice, Bentley shows no ill will to his friend as to what was done to him. Penelope Bentley fell in love with Penelope at first sight of her online picture but both were ultimately disappointed when they finally met in person (their shared quizzical glances implying Penelope was just as lovestruck with Bentley's misleading picture as he was with hers). Penelope immediately turned to Sly afterwards for his athletic physique and proceeds to flirt with him and was concerned if he approved of her. Bentley is clearly disappointed afterwards but quickly regains interest in Penelope as she proves her intellect again and again. Being geniuses, the two were able to connect to one another on similar interests, but during Dead Men Tell No Tales, she gradually falls in love with him. The two are currently together as boyfriend and girlfriend, and at the end of Sly 3, are building a time machine. Appearances *Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus *Sly 2: Band of Thieves *Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time *The Adventures of Sly Cooper *PlayStation Move Heroes Trivia *He has an IQ of at least 140. *He is supposedly allergic to tomatoes and lemons. *Bentley's signature color is green.